


Corona

by MistressKat



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt: First day.

That night Morgana dreams of birds, sleek feathers brushing over her. She is one of them, rising higher and higher, until Camelot is nothing but a speck of dirt. She flies until she burns, the sun turning her black wings into charred bone.

Morgana wakes screaming but doesn’t remember why.

There’s a woman kneeling by the bed, her yellow dress spreading around her like a pool of light.

“I’m Gwen,” she says, her eyes worried. “You’re freezing, my lady! You must let me warm you up.”

Morgana wants to protest, but Gwen's touch feels good and she curls towards her.


End file.
